1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a component connecting structure, more particularly to a component connecting structure for connecting a component, such as, e.g., a pressure regulator or a pulsation dumper for use in an automobile internal-combustion engine, to another component, such as, e.g., a fuel pile.
2. Description of Related Art
The following description sets forth the inventor's knowledge of related art and problems therein and should not be construed as an admission of knowledge in the prior art. A fuel pipe is connected to an intake manifold for supplying a fuel to each cylinder of an automobile internal-combustion engine. To this fuel pile, a pressure regulator for keeping a fuel pressure constant, a pulsation dumper and the like are further connected. Conventionally, there have been proposed several methods for attaching a component such as a pressure regulator to a component such as a fuel pipe.
Japanese Unexamined Laid-open Patent Publication No. H07-119589 (hereinafter referred to as “Patent Document 1”, discloses a pressure regulator mounting structure in which a pressure regulator is attached to the vicinity of a fuel injector positioned at the fuel inlet side end portion of the fuel pipe. The regulator has a mounting flange at the case external periphery thereof. The regulator is secured to the fuel pipe via the mounting flange with bolts.
Japanese Unexamined Laid-open Patent Publication No. H10-288134 (hereinafter referred to as “Patent Document 2”) discloses a pressure regulator mounting structure in which a pressure regulator main body is coaxially inserted into a pipe space of a fuel pipe. The fuel pipe has a flange portion extended from the end periphery thereof and a cylindrical flange extended portion extended from the flange portion. In the opposed peripheral walls of the flange extended portion, a pair of engaging holes each having a predetermined width are formed. In this mounting structure, the regulator is secured to the fuel pipe as follows. The lower portion of the regulator main body is inserted into the fuel pipe to bring the flange portion of the regulator into contact with the flange portion of the pipe. While keeping this state, a generally U-shaped clamp is inserted into one of the pair of engaging holes formed in the flange extended portion to pinch the upper portion of the regulator main body with the longitudinal intermediate portion of the clamp in a state in which one end of the clamp is engaged with one of the engaging holes and the other end thereof is engaged with the other engaging hole.
Japanese Unexamined Laid-open Utility Model Publication No. S58-9587 (hereinafter referred to as “Patent Document 3”) discloses a connecting structure for connecting a pair of tubular members although the structure is not directed to a connecting structure for connecting a regulator to a fuel pipe. In this connecting structure, flange portions of tubular members are butted against with each other and the flange portions are secured with a clip member. The clip member is formed by bending a spring plate into a generally triangular shape, and has slits formed in each side and curled engaging portions at both end portions. In connecting tubular members using this clip member, this clip member is opened and fitted on the tubular members in a state in which both the flange portions of the tubular members butted against with each other are fitted in the slits and one of the curled engaging portions is engaged with the other curled engaging portion. Thus, the pair of tubular members are connected with both ends of the clip member engaged each other. Patent Document 3 also discloses a clip member formed by bending a spring plate into a wavy star shape having outwardly bent end portions. This clip member is used to connect a pair of tubular members with flange portions of both the tubular members fitted in slits formed in the spring plates.
In the case of the mounting structure proposed by Patent Document 1, the mounting operation is complicated and poor in workability since the fuel pipe and the regulator are secured using bolts. In the case of the mounting structure proposed by Patent Document 2, it is required to form a pair of engaging holes in the flange extended portion extended from the flange portion of the pipe end portion, causing a complicated structure, which in turn results in increased production cost.
In the case of the connecting structure proposed by Patent Document 3, it is required to engage the curled engaging portions formed at both end portions with each other in connecting a pair of tubular members using the generally triangular shaped clip member. Thus, the attaching operation of the clip member is troublesome. In the case of connecting tubular members using the generally star-shaped clip member, it is not required to engage the end portions thereof with each other. However, since both end portions are opened, when a large external force is applied to the clip member in the radial direction thereof, the clip member can be detached from the tubular members due to the existence of the opened end.
The description herein of advantages and disadvantages of various features, embodiments, methods, and apparatus disclosed in other publications is in no way intended to limit the present invention. Indeed, certain features of the invention may be capable of overcoming certain disadvantages, while still retaining some or all of the features, embodiments, methods, and apparatus disclosed therein.